


Rain

by Sano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, Writing Prompt, eruri - Freeform, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: A writing prompt from promptsandpoetries on tumblr. Work gets cancelled and a rainy morning turns into so much more.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> promptsandpoetries on tumblr:  
> OTP Prompt of the Day (Dialogue):  
> “I want to pin you on my bed, hold your hands above your head and watch you squirm as I kiss every square inch of your body. I want you begging for me… I want to drive you insane, as insane as you’ve made me since I first tasted your lips..”
> 
> My first stab at eruri and I wrote this under 20 minutes. Also a newbie to writing smut. Apologizing in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither of these old men are mine. We have to thank Isayama-sensei for that.

The rain had been coming down in sheets the whole weekend, so their company decided to cancel work today to make sure all employees would be safe.

Levi knew that safety ranked high in their CEO’s mind, especially if it allowed Erwin Smith to keep him bed all morning.

His thoughts about work quickly went out the window when Erwin started mouthing at his collarbone. Levi squirmed against the hand that kept his wrists over his head.

“Erwin,” He groaned, “Let me touch you.” He could easily get his hands out with his strength, but waiting for Erwin’s command kept his arousal to a simmer.

The blonde trailed up his body to stare into his eyes, his cheeks flushed with excitement, making the blue of his eyes brighter. “Not yet, Levi. Every inch of you...” He landed a chaste kiss on the smaller man’s mouth, “I want to taste.” Capturing Levi’s lips again, he gave him a slow, languid kiss that reminded them of that one special night when they were stuck in the office, poring over contracts.

The lights had gone out because of the storm, and only the emergency light aided them in their review. Levi remembered looking at Erwin as he wrote something down on a legal pad, then he’d caught his eye. Time seemed to stop as Erwin stopped writing, brought his hands to his co-worker’s face, and pulled him in for a kiss so deep, so wonderful, Levi knew that the moment their lips met that he was a goner.

3 months after and his strength always melted away at every one of Erwin’s kisses.

The blonde CEO made slow progress over his body, nibbling at his ears, dipping his tongue into the crevice above his clavicle, giving his nipples lavish attention with his tongue, Levi summoned all his willpower to keep him from bursting his load. It didn’t help that Erwin’s massive erection was pressed on his thigh, the heat of it scorching him.

When Erwin arrived at his belly-button, he commanded that Levi keep his hands over his head. Biting his lower lip, the smaller man obeyed.

The feel of Erwin’s tongue creating a path of fire towards his thighs made Levi almost mewl, the sound catching in his throat as a mark was sucked onto his left inner thigh.

“E-Erwin! What the fuck’s taking so long?” Levi demanded. He wanted the CEO to ram into him already. He took slow, deep breaths to keep his climax at bay. Then he suddenly let out a shuddering groan when he felt Erwin’s mouth licking the pad of his foot, his large hands grabbing onto his knees.

Hands spread Levi’s legs as the blonde settled between them, Erwin grinning mischievously at him from below. “Almost there, love. Just hold on for me.” 

Spreading the smaller man’s cheeks, he proceeded to eat Levi out. His tongue delving into the tight ring of muscle and the smaller man cried out the other’s name.

Levi could feel the sweat coursing down his neck and his insides turning to jelly at the filthy movements of Erwin’s tongue inside him, his knees quivering over the blonde’s shoulders. 

Soon, Erwin started including a finger into the mix, his tongue and the calloused digit taking turns stretching it out. Then the blonde drew back, swiping his tongue upwards to mouth at Levi’s balls right above. Levi was so turned on that even _breathing_ became a stimulus. His hands held onto the headboard above him, the knuckles turning white because of his harsh grip. 

Two fingers in, Erwin finally took the head of Levi’s cock into his mouth, his tongue catching the pre-cum leaking out. He hollowed out his cheeks as he started to take him in. The sucking noises and the squelching sounds of his fingers in Levi sounded magnified in the darkness of the bedroom.

It took a crook of Erwin’s finger against his prostate and before Levi knew it, he was shouting Erwin’s name as he came, toes curled and back arched. The blonde milked him through his orgasm, the suction on his cock making him shudder.

Letting go of the headboard, Levi brushed his hands through messy blonde hair as Erwin lay down on his belly. He breathed slowly, willing his heartbeat to slow down after that mind-blowing orgasm.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the night table and squirted some of the gel onto Erwin’s palm. The smaller man gave his cock a few lazy strokes to get it up again. After a few stokes, he held onto the headboard above him and spread his legs for his CEO. “Your turn, big guy.” He murmured, keeping his eyes on Erwin as he lubed up his cock.

Levi allowed Erwin to bring his legs up to the larger man’s shoulders as he slowly guided his cock inside him. Closing his eyes, Levi allowed Erwin’s thrusts to take him beyond the clouds, as the rain continued to fall outside the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
